moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kordael Sunthal
Kordael Sunthal is Blood Elf paladin, and member of the guild Children of Eternity. He is a zealous member of the Argent Crusade and a sworn member of the Knights of the Silver Hand. Recently, Kordael has begun assaulting the Alliance at all of their cities and in battlegrounds. The Brothers Sunthal :Kordael Sunthal was born in Quel'Thalas in the year -193(before the Third Age.) Only minutes before his twin brother, Ornum. His parents were Seladrin and Alnadrei. :As children, Kordael and Ornum trained early in all arts. Kordael excelled at every turn. Picking up weapon training with easy. However, Ornum was displeased with father's way of training and stayed inside at every turn. Ornum sinisterly filled Kordael's mind with dark thoughts; thoughts that their parent's considered him worthless. Until one night, Kordael went to his father with these thoughts. Seladrin was vastly disappointed with Ornum. In return, he sent his second son to work in nearby farms. Kordael instantly felt guilt for snitching on his brother. Before Ornum left, he told Kordael not to worry. He did the right thing... The Youngest Brother, the Tiger's Eye. :Kordael, now older, was a adept in the art of spell casting and swordsmanship. With news of another brother on the way, Kordael prepared to take on a role of mentor - for his younger sibling. Ornum, however saw this as another betrayal to his birthright. :Sadly, Alnadrei passed away at childbirth. Before she died, she named her youngest son "Caelech" meaning 'Tiger's Eye'. At Alnadrei's Passing Ceremony, Ornum vanished that night. Not to be seen again for many years. Life went on. Kordael helped his Father raise Caelech, while continuing his training. Kordael, the Paladin It was the year 20, and Prince Arthas Menethil was marching towards Quel'thalas to revive Kel'Thuzad with the Sunwell. :As undead hordes made there way towards the city, Ranger-general Sylvanas Windrunner mobilized the army of High Elves. Until her utter death by the hands of Arthas, the elfgates sieged - the Undead made their way to the city. Kordael and Caelech fought valiantly while their father readied a escape route of of the city. Kordael and Caelech stood back to back as they laid waste to the Scourge who threatened their home. However, they would be forced to flee. That day, many elves were left for dead or dying. And the Sunwell, was destroyed... A short time later Kael'thas Suntrider, the last heir to the leadership of Quel'thalas, returned from Dalaran to attempt to wrangle up all the surviving eleves he could. The rest of his kin began to die out without a lack of powersource. Therefore, Kael'thas set out to find a new lifeblood - which ended up ultimately being the ability to siphon mana from creatures of the Twisting Nether and embracing the arcane. Shortly after, something remarkable had happened... After sometime, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and his blood elves waited until the newly arrived naaru departed Tempest Keep. He had little interest in what the naaru hoped to accomplish on this shattered world: it was Tempest Keep that had brought him here. At the prince's signal the elves stormed the dimensional fortress, quickly defeating its automated defenses and claiming its satellite structures. The only real threat the elves discovered was a lone naaru who had stayed behind to maintain the keep's defenses. With some difficulty, Kael'thas subdued the energy being and sent it to Quel'Thalas so that the magic-addicted blood elves could feed upon it. Back in the capital city of Silvermoon, Magister Astalor Bloodsworn was not content with this idea. After long months of study and experimentation, he and his fellow wizards learned how to manipulate and corrupt the naaru's luminous energies. In the end the wizards devised a process by which the powers of the Light could be transferred to recipients who had not earned such abilities. Instead of feeding upon the naaru's magic, the blood elves would wield the naaru's Light-given powers themselves.website This being ended up being M'uru, a naaru. From these Light-tapping experiments the order of the Blood Knights was born. A malevolent order composed of many elves - mostly Church of the Light followers. This order was in turn Silvermoon's Knights of the Silver Hand. Ultimately, Seladrin would convince Kordael to join this newly founded order. Bringing pride, and justice upon those who would wish to destroy his kin - however Caelech would not be allowed to choose this path yet. Children of Eternity :Shortly after Kordael's training was complete, he sought out a guild to make his own. He caught word of a guild that kept a balance between it's inhabitants. i.e. the most vile of evil and the purest of the light. Kordael mounted his new Thalassian Warhorse and set out for The Children of Eternity. :Speaking with a member inside of Orgrimmar, Kordael was very forward in joining. Yet - after joining, he has been one of the longest members inside the guild to this date. numerous ups and downs, he pledged to stay through good times and bad. :He now serves mostly as a trainer to lower seasoned members and aims to show them the ways of balance and retribution in fighting - instead of revenge and anger. He is very patient with his members, and is rarely one to go off on them. Present Day :Today Kordael is a master Blood Knight, yet he has sworn himself away from their practices. He pledged to himself to be an upholder of the Light at all costs, instead of doing anything to defile it. He swore himself a member of the Silver Hand Argent Crusade in the Alonsus Chapel, because he refused to burn it. He instead went by unconventional means to achieve his master status and charger. The last paladin remaining inside, Aurius, sent him on a mission to set aside his Blood Knight ways. :Today as well; Kordael is a High Warlord to Warchief Thrall. Due to Kordael's military expertise and vast knowledge of battle, Overlord Saurfang appointed Kordael as a High Warlord to watch over various hot spots dangerous dungeons and enemies and execute with mighty strength to uphold the honor of the Horde, and secure their lands. He was unfortunately sent away on a obscure mission to Blackrock Mountain. Grim days are ahead for this Paladin. And with a 12.7% of cataclysmic events - the possibilities are endless 'Father's Death/Ornum's Twisted Fate' :While Kordael was pursuing his own life; Seladrin and Caelech remained in Silvermoon. Little did Kordael know, was that his life would change forever. Seladrin decided to relocate himself and Caelech to Winterspring. To keep his youngest son away from the world's sins. Caelech fought them off the best he could, but he was overpowered by sheer numbers. Seladrin was stabbed on a cliff-side by one of the masked assailants. His lifeless body was kicked into the icy waters below. Caelech writhed in agony, witnessing his father's murder. That seemed to be their mission all along. Caelech was surprisingly saved by by his older brother Ornum, who was not seen in years. He tried filling Caelech's mind with poisonous, yet Caelech saw through this. He left his older brother again with a mission to find Kordael, and pursue his own endeavors. Children of Eternity :Still, with his beloved Children of Eternity. The guild he's called home for many years. He has pledged himself to it until his dying breath. Though small in numbers, it remains strong with it's zealous members. Family :Together in a life bond with his mate, Nuellen Swiftstrike Sunthal, he cherishes her more then anything on Azeroth. Perhaps more then the light itself. Happily together, they have two beautiful children - twins; Kylora and Alnacenia. However with Kordael's departure to Blackrock, he has not seen his kin for many many months. Family Wife: Nuellen Sunthal Children: Kylora and Alnacenia Brothers: CaelechAlive, OrnumDeceased Mother and FatherDeceased Battles Kordael has been in numerous battles. Some epic, some not so much. Some notables are: Defending Quel'thalas Battles of Arathi, Warsong, Alterac Multiple Scourge Invasions Wrathgate Battle for the Undercity Frozen Halls: 'Forge of Souls / Pit of Saron / Halls of Reflection Relations/Alliances :'The Argent Dawn: Exalted-Champion :The Argent Crusade: Exalted-Champion / Commander :The Knights of the Ebon Blade: Exalted :The Sons of Hodir: Exalted :Horde Expedition Horde: Exalted :The Hand of Vengeance: Exalted :The Sunreavers: Exalted :The Taunka: Revered :The Wyrmrest Accord: Exalted :The Kirin Tor: Revered :Warsong Offensive: Exalted :The Bloodsails ---- Horde: 'High Warlord of Eliminating Operations' :Darkspear Trolls: Exalted :Orgrimmar: Exalted :Thunder Bluff: Exalted :Undercity: Exalted :Silvermoon City: Exalted ---- :Frostwolf Clan: Commander :The Defilers: Revered :The Warsong Outriders: Honored ---- Steamwheedle Cartel :Booty Bay--HATED :Everlook--HATED :Gadgetzan--HATED :Ratchet--HATED Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Paladin